Foreshadow
by beastmode953
Summary: He took the GOOD path. Sometimes he felt he could have taken another. After meeting an old love, he finds himself 20 years in the future already attaining what he wished he had. How will this affect him when he comes back to the Present? ALL ADVANCESHIPPING FANS PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE! CH 2 UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

****

I have a dream that one day...just kidding. But for real i had a dream the other day. It actually inspired this fic...Yeah i know. Stupidass me. Starting another fic...Oh well. It was stuck in my head and i actually had a talk with S. Muffin about "The Secret" and a few things about the film that people may interpret. So, this is also slightly inspired by that talk i had with her. I really needed that damn dream to wake me up from the bullshit i was going thru. Finally,my first fic without a beta reader. Tell me what you think. And this will be a counterpart to my story "Hunger For More." This is The GOODPATH while the other is EVIL.

P.S. Ima make this a bit cliche and make you like it anyways. So it really isnt cliche if that makes sense. Like a Boss. Thanks Wubbzy!

It was a small studio apartment for one. No bedroom. Just a small bathroom at the right side of the room, and a kitchen at the very end. The rest would have just been an empty space if there wasn't the Red punching bag that was placed at the front of the room right before the kitchen.

The place was pretty conservative. As one walked in, there was a bed placed at the left side of the entrance and a white board right next to it. To the right of the whiteboard was a sliding glass door that lead to the backyard where the person that rented kept his stuff that didn't fit inside.

This was Ash Ketchum's apartment at the moment. And he was furious with no intention of hiding it.

Constant pounding was heard across the room caused by his anger. Multiple blows were thrown at the red punching bag with barely a second in between punches.

Thankfully, there were no neighbors above him or next to hear the noise. This gave him a reason to vent out his frustration

He could have chosen to live with his mother but decided to live in solitude. It was his plan to disappear from the world and train rigorously and make a return like no other.

As cliche as it sounded, he felt it was the best way to release himself from the current rut that his life was now experiencing. At twenty years of age,he still hasn't achieved anything he had set his mind to.

The young Pallet native finally finished his training and grabbed a white towel that was hanging on one of the lamplights in the room. He began to make his way to the bathroom until he heard a bang in the door.

I didn't think i was making that much noise. Dammit,i guess i couldn't hear myself with all the music playing in my ears. Time to get myself out of this.

As he walked over and opened the door,he sees a young woman,only two years his junior standing at the door. She had smooth and straightened brown hair unlike the way she had her teenage years. Also covering her now beautiful athletic frame was a white trench coat to prevent any cold from entering.

And on top of that,her beautiful blue orbs as people liked to call them gave the Hoenn native a sense of maturity that gave Ash the chills as he seen how much she has grown up.

"When you're done checking me out,i would love to come in," May smiled as she embraced her childhood friend. "I've been worried about you. We all have."

After what felt like another cliche "i miss you" moment from a chick flick,they finally let go of each other's embraces and headed inside the studio.

There was no couch, so May decided to sit on the next most comfortable piece of furniture;the bed.

Ash walked into the kitchen and decided to prepare some hot cocoa because he remembered her liking hot cocoa whenever they arrived at a Pokemon Center after a cold night.

It was quiet between the two but not awkward at all. They had developed a bond so close that they could see one another for years and never feel awkward about it.

As a matter of fact,Ash wondered why friends from a long time always felt awkward after so many years. They were friends before. They are friends now and nothing has changed but time and experiences.

While he thought about their past experiences,his curiosity got the best of him. As he poured the cocoa into a big white cup and slowly handed it to May, the young man decided to break the silence.

"So,what are you doing here May?" Ash asked his long time friend as he sipped on his own cocoa.. "Not that i mind you being here after so many years but i'm kind of curious as to why you would suddenly appear at my doorstep at 10 pm."

May sipped on the hot cocoa slowly. From past experience,she didn't want to rush it and embarrass herself by burning her tongue.

"I'm sure you know why," She replied to him knowingly. "But to say it anyways,everyone is worried about you. And they all think im the only one that can get to your thick head.

Everyone knows how i felt about May. Who's the motherf-  
"It was also a group decision to have me talk to you,"She replied interrupting the raven-haired man's thoughts."Everyone is worried by the way you've been acting. It isn't like you to run away from yourr problems Ash. Please tell me ,whats going on?"

Ash sighed as he took the next sip of his cocoa. He didn't want to answer this question but it looks as though there was no way out or around it.

What do i say now?

"Well first,tell me how everyone's doing," Ash spoke as a way to stall for an answer.

May went along with it and decided to tell him everything that has gone on since his absence as he listened to what the brunette had to say. When she finally finished,Ash began to speak.

"That's why i left," He told her without making eye contact whatsoever.

What the hell does he mean that's why he left? That's really stupid

"How so?" She asked curiously awaiting a good explanation.

"Because they made their dreams come true and i haven't," Ash then sipped the last of his cocoa and dropped it in the sink leaving it to soak on the water. He then made his way to the bed and sat right next to May.

She was still trying to comprehend what he was saying. It was weird to leave your friends because they were being successful.

Is he jealous that they reached their goals and he hasn't?

Ash could tell what May was thinking by the way she looked at him. It embarrassed him that she would think that way so he had to give a good explanation to her.

"I'm not jealous if that's what you're thinking," Ash looked up at the wall as he spoke to her. "I just felt that i was holding everyone back."

Back then,May would have jumped at a response and said that he wasn't holding anyone back, but she knew better. It would only cause him to disagree with her and to solve the problem,she would have to find the root to it.

She looked at him and asked. "What gave you the impression that you're holding anyone back? Im sure there is a valid reason why you feel that way."

After what felt like an hour,May finally finished her hot cocoa and laid it on the floor. She awaited patiently for Ash's response.

"I remember when i was a kid,"Ash paused in between. "I wanted to be the very best. Like no one ever was."

May laid her hands on her legs as she listened closely to what Ash had to say.

"My goal was to become a Pokemon Master. Catch all 150 pokemon and be the best trainer there was."

He then took a short pause as he caught some air before speaking once again.

"Then i discovered other regions and more pokemon. After a while i start to ask myself what a Pokemon Master really was and if it was even achievable."

May cut in quick before Ash could continue any further.

"I can kind of see where you're going with this now Ash," She told him. "You have been wanting to be a Pokemon Master all your life and now you dont know what it takes to be one. Correct?"

"Yes."

That was easy. Now to dig deeper.

"So,what does that have to do with leaving your friends and family?" May asked him. "Im sure we can help you find out what it really takes to become a Pokemon Master."

"It's not as simple as you think May," Ash responded to her."Gary wanted to become a Pokemon Master like myself and ended up being a professor. Brock also wanted to be a breeder but succeeded as a Doctor. Everyone has surpassed my successes and found their passions. I have yet to find mine."

I can see where he's getting at now. Knowing Ash,i should have seen this coming.

"So, you are jealous then," May responded harshly. "If you weren't so stubborn and hardheaded then maybe you could have simply told someone your problem a long time ago. You wasted a whole year of solitude."

"They found their dreams on their own. I can too."

The Hoenn native was shocked at what he said. He left everyone because of his stupid pride. Ash had no idea how worried sick his friends and family were because of these actions.

"You need to drop your ego Ash," May replied completely disgusted at what she heard. "If you only knew how your actions affect everyone else. We credit you for our success. Did you know that?"

"Why would you credit someone who hasn't achieved anything of value?"As spoke bakc. "Like win a league."

May was getting a little mad about all this. She grabbed him by the shoulders much like he did back then when she was discouraged and looked him in the eyes.

"Competition has been shown to be useful up to a certain point and no further, but cooperation, which is the thing we must strive for today, begins where competition leaves off."May told him. "I heard it from a doctor once. You should know that no matter what,your friends will be here for you since you've been here for us."

Hope that worked.

After the last sentence the two embraced and May went into the bathroom to freshen up after asking Ash if she could spend the night. The answer was obvious since it was already 11 30 and the hotels weren't close by.

May got out of the bathroom after a good thirty minutes and was in her nightgown. Ash was used to seeing her in night clothes but had to admit in his head that she looked even better that she did after all these years.

"Do you have an extra blanket or sleeping bag?" May asked Ash as she dried off her hair from a shower.

"Nope. This is my only one."  
Damn it. I knew i should have brought a sleeping bag.

May thought for a second."Okay then,"She answered back to him as she started to comb her hair with a brush."I'll take the blanket and you take the bed."

"You're sleeping on the bed May,"Ash told her. "I'm not letting you sleep on the floor. It's cold."

"I don't want you sleeping on the floor either,"May argued. "Then you would be cold.

Ash sighed. "Who said i wasn't sleeping on the bed too?"

"What do you mean?"

And they say im dense.

Is he trying to sleep with me?

"Look,May,"Ash told her. "There's one bed and one blanket. Its cold tonight and the only way for both of us to keep warm is if we share.

He has a point. And his body has gotten real nice. I just don't want him to think im a slut.

"And don't worry about me telling anyone,"Ash replied knowing what she was thinking. "I don't want you feeling i think you're easy."

"Oh,good,"May slipped out before covering her mouth.

"I know May. Dont worry."

As May prepared for bed,Ash was already sound asleep. She got in and tried to get herself in the covers. And as she go in,Ash puts his arm around May.

Im sure this will work.

"I love you May,"A sleeping Ash mumbled as he moved around in bed.

May was speechless and didnt know what to say or how to react. And a few seconds later,Ash tried to play off that he just woke and was sleep talking.

"Since whn Ash?"May asked him.

"For a while."

"I love you too Ash"

"Since when May?"Ash asked her.

"For a while."

And in just a matter of seconds,the two decided to express their love for one another. In a matter that may seem too fast for most,it was okay to them. They had known each other for almost ten years after all,

…...  
The night went by so fast for Ash. He couldn't believe all that had went on in a matter of hours. But even after sleeping with and confessing his love rather quickly to his long time crush, something was still missing in his heart. He was still unmotivated.

Ash got up in the dark and decided to walk over into the kitchen. As he lifted himself up,after a few steps he found his foot step on one of his tall lamplights which instantly knocked him out.

…...

His alarm started ringing at exactly six in the morning. It was time for him to get up and his eyes were still a little blurry from sleep. For some reason,the bed felt bigger than before and so were the sheets.

What he also noticed was that May felt extremely smaller than usual. He looked under the covers only to see a little girl with brown hair and brown eyes. Almost identical to May with her ponytails to the side.

"What the fuck?,"He screamed out loud.

Where am i? This isn't my house? And who's this little girl? This really looks bad on me right now..

"Ash, whats wrong?" A somewhat familiar voice came out. "Why are you cussing in front of Hannah?"

"Who's Hannah?" Ash asked without thinking.

The little girl looked real hurt as she bit her lip and her puppy dog eyes looked at him and started to water.

"Look what you did Ash," An Annoyed May told her husband. "You made your dauighter cry."

My daughter? Wait what? How do i not remember something like that.

Looking completely lost,he decided to walk around the room and saw some portraits for proof if everything was real.

I think i have amnesia. Reading too many of those stupid coma fanfics have really gotten to my head. But do i really have amnesia or is this a dream?

"Ash,what are you still doing here?" May said. "You were supposed to be in the battle pyramid at 5 30. You're Late."

Im a frontier brain? Really? Sweet. And i have a daughter with May.

And then he got to realizing. He just made his daughter cry. So he decided to walk over and comfort the little girl by giving her a hug.

"I'm so sorry Hannah,"Ash told his daughter."I just had a bad dream"

Hannah wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at Ash. "It's okay daddy,i still love you." And kissed Ash on the cheek.

Aww. my little Hannah is so sweet. Now to see if this is all a dream.

"Hannah,just to say im sorry,you can punch daddy in the balls as hard as you can,"Ash told his daughter.

Not realizing May was still in the room, he closes his eyes waiting for arrival and recieved the hardest punch in the nuts he has ever recieved in his life.

Ash fell face flat on the floor grabbing to his kahones.

Oh god. This is definitely real.

"I don't know what youre on Ash but cut it out in front of the kids,ok?" May demanded.

Kids? I dont even know if i can handle this one. And im screwed. What do frfontier brains do?

Ch 2. Preview.

The man that seemed completely identical to him began to walk to his direction and was now face to face with him.

"I'm glad you made it Ash,"His look-a-like spoke, "I wasn't entirely sure what day you were arriving but i expected your arrival around this time."

So,he knew i was coming? How weird. So he can tell me what's going on.

"I know what you're thinking Ash,"The other Ash spoke. "I'm sure you'll know as i found out when i was in your situation. But now,let's go! We have a busy week ahead of us."****

Tell me what you think!  



	2. Chapter 2 90done

**Hey guys it sure has been a while. Some of you may have had me on Author or Story alert for years and probably thought that i would not come back. Shit me too honestly. But after looking at how the Advanceshipping stories have been lately,i cant help but feel responsible for the lack of updates from great Advanceshipping Authors. So now since i jut quit my old job and got a new one,i decided to take up writing again. **

**Many if not all active Advanceshipping authors are now at a site called (dotcom) If any of you would like any advanceshipping authors to update their stories who havent in a while,please review and let me know which ones and which stories so i may contact(bug) them into updating. Or you can spam them with reviews lol**

**Aside from that,my writing style and humor has changed since i last even looked at this project of mine(Foreshadow). Im a bit rusty in writing so dont expect much. But my humor will change and i will be a bit more mature than i was in the past(just a bit).**

**Its not all the way done but fuck i was only missing a scene or two. Luciferix decided to help me out again on this one since this is somewhat a fanfiction of his own fanfiction "How Lucky Can A Guy Get" I guess you can call it a spin off of that story so check that one out also. With that,i hope you enjoy my update after all this time.**

After what seemed to be the longest and most painful five minutes of his life, Ash finally had some time to get all settled and find something to wear other than the boxers he slept in.

Much like he always did, Ash wore a plain black shirt and a pair of blue jeans. It also took him a while to find a nice comfortable pair of sneakers. There were no white socks around so he settled with the black dress socks.

As soon as he finished up, his wife came back in the room with her hands on her hips and an annoyed face much like earlier that morning.

"Ash, are you kidding me right now?" His wife told him in a very curious tone. "Today's a Monday and you have to be in the Battle Stadium. You can't dress like that."

Just as confused as she was, Ash walked right back into their walk in closet just scrambling around looking for clothes.

"_I have no idea what I'm supposed to wear. Hopefully she gets annoyed enough and picks it out for me."_

Luckily enough, May went into one of the racks and picked up a nice three piece gray suit. Followed soon after with a trip into another rack to pick up a nice crisp light blue dress shirt and red tie to go along with it.

"_Seriously? I wear suits now?"_

May threw his attire into the bed after exiting the room and looked at her now confused husband.

"I'm not sure what's wrong with you today but you better get it together," May told him as she walked off without missing a beat. "We're having company over tonight. Unless you forgot about that also."

"Of course I remembered," Ash replied as he put his work clothes on and stalling for time before checking his phone on how to tie a tie. But seeing as how this was still the first time attempting it he still couldn't get it.

"_What is wrong with him today? He usually already has the tie knotted on his neck by now. I hope it's not something I did."_

A worried May made the quick observation and decided to tie his tie for him. She was starting to think that he was acting this way because of this morning. And possibly because they haven't had much alone time since Hannah was born.

"I'm really sorry about this morning Ash," May apologized as she helped her husband get dressed. "You know how sensitive Hannah gets and I don't like having to try and calm her down when you leave."

"_I made her feel bad now. Great Ash. Just great."_

"It's not your fault May," Ash reassured her. "I just haven't been sleeping well lately."

May sighed once again as her husband comforted her.

"I've kind of noticed Ash," May replied to her husband. "We haven't been able to get intimate since Hannah has been having these bad dreams."

"_Seriously now? We don't have sex anymore? What kind of marriage is this?"_

"But don't worry Ash," May assured her husband."I'm sure when Gary and Dawn come over; Hannah can sleep with the rest of the girls in her room. But now you have to get going. You're late!"

May kissed Ash and with everything ready they headed downstairs. With everything that had gone on today Ash decided to walk downstairs and find the fridge. As soon as he found the kitchen, he saw a young woman sitting on the chair. He had to admit she was very attractive and a very fit body but quickly shook the thought out of his head after a quick second.

"_She's probably my daughter also. It's nice to know that May and I produced beautiful daughters."_

The young teenager looked up at the grown man after taking a spoonful of cereal from the bowl in front of her and an Eevee curled up on her lap.

"Good morning Dad," the teen said to her father as she got up her chair and kissed her dad on the cheek.

"_Okay, I don't know her name. What would you name your daughter Ash? Think quick."_

"Good morning to you too Hannah," Ash responded hoping that his daughter would assume he got her name wrong and give him her name. "Got a bowl for me?"

"It's Sarah Dad," the brunette replied waving it off as a joke. "You're starting to sound like Uncle Max. Always getting our names mixed up. And you can't eat right now. You're already late."

"_I hope there's food in the stadium. Wherever it is."_

"Sarah, did you want to come with me into the Battle Stadium?" Ash asked his daughter. "I'm sure I can get some time to spend with you today.

"_This way she can show me how to get there. Ash you're a genius."_

Looking up from her cereal, Ash's praise for himself was dashed quickly as he saw the confused expression on his daughter's face.

"Umm, we train together every night after dinner," Sarah replied skeptically to her dad. "And you know I can't. I need to help Mom for the special dinner tonight. Everyone's coming over."

"Sorry Sarah, guess I forgot," an embarrassed Ash told his daughter. "I've just had a lot on my mind."

Sarah was starting to get worried now. "What are you talking about Dad? This is all you've been talking about for the last week. You planned it."

"_What the hell is going on Dad?"_ Sarah thought as she went back to her breakfast while still keeping an eye on Ash.

"_So that failed. How do I get myself out of this now?"_

Ash walked over to Sarah and pushed her on the shoulder in a light and playful way. "Ha. Fooled ya there."

"Really now?" Sarah was starting to worry for her dad. "You don't usually joke about things like this Dad." Sighing deeply the young brunette knew that there was something wrong, even if she couldn't put her finger on the reason yet. "Maybe I should walk you to work. Alright, let's go."

Sarah got up and after putting her dishes away picked up her backpack with everything she had packed for the day and began to exit with Eevee on her usual shoulder perch. Trying to hide his relief, Ash diligently followed. But looking at the two of them together like that just reassured the fact that this was his kid. The scene was too reminiscent of his own days with Pikachu.

The walk to the stadium wasn't far but it was long enough that Sarah always enjoyed the bit of free time to debate with her dad or simply ask questions. Usually though it was about statistics and strategies and had everything to do with Pokémon.

This time her dad was always steering the conversation to family and friends and situations Ash has been in with each of his friends. It was nice to see this side of her Dad once in a while. She was starting to like it, even if something still wasn't sitting right with her.

The fifteen minute walk to the stadium went by too fast and it wasn't long before they were standing at the automatic glass doors of the Battle Stadium. To Ash's surprise they didn't go towards the main doors but off a little and closer to one of the other large structures attached to it. It was until they were in front of a blank steel door that Sarah gave her Dad one last hug and kiss before going back home to finish doing errands with her mother.

"Bye Sarah, I love you!" Ash yelled at his daughter as she started to walk away.

As Ash began to enter, he could see the door but saw no way of opening it. And as he got closer, a small peephole began to open. A red light scanned onto his eye and began to open the door.

Ash entered the room and assumed that no one was there. And now he got to walking through the hallway.

(Ash sees other ash kick challenger's ass. blahblah. Ash is surprised to see another ash there write later)

The man that seemed completely identical to him began to walk to his direction and was now face to face with him.

"I'm glad you made it Ash," His look-a-like spoke, "I wasn't entirely sure what day you were arriving but I expected your arrival around this time."

"_So, he knew I was coming? How weird. At least he should be able to tell me what's going on."_

"I know what you're thinking Ash," the other Ash spoke. "I'm sure you'll know as I found out when I was in your situation. But now, let's go! We have a busy week ahead of us."

(Other ash tells past ash that h will be leaving for a week and to try out his future life and see how he likes what he accomplished and noticed how he achieved those things bahblahblah write later)

Ch3 preview.

"How did you know I wasn't from this time Sarah?" He asked his future daughter.

Sarah sighed and began to confess, "Ever since you told us about the Manaphy incident, I couldn't resist but look through your secret bookshelf and find out what else you have been keeping from us. You really should have hid that one someplace else."

"Are you talking about the temple Sarah?" Ash wondered as he tried to figure out about this secret bookshelf.

"No Dad, I'm talking about how you and Mom got together because Manaphy switched you bodies."

"What are you talking about Sarah? We never got together because of Manaphy."

**Remember to Review with your thoughts on the story and how we can get all the old advanceshipping stories updated! And which author/story would you like to see magically updated when you wake up tomorrow morning?**


End file.
